Kuffley Krumholtz
Uncle Kuffley is an Organic who is Monster and Globitha's uncle and serves on the police force. Bio Although Monster loves him as he does with the rest of his family, he is quite intimidated by him, mainly due to Uncle Kuffley's tough guy personality and snarky attitude. Despite enjoying his job, Uncle Kuffley is incredibly incompetent, and as revealed in the episode Speeding Ticket, Monster accidentally decimates his confidence when he indicates how his toughness is a guise for his fear that everyone knows he's a failure (with the inclusion of why he never got a promotion after many years on the job). This severely hurts Uncle Kuffley emotionally and leades him to bawl for a period of time about how right Monster was in his statement. Seeing his uncle's depression worsen and on the verge of getting fired from missing work, Monster and Robot formulate a plan to do his job for him by dressing as police officers and writing as many tickets and make it appear as if he had done in order to boost his self-esteem. It backfires when they realize that Uncle Kuffley's feels that even someone even more inept as him could do a much better job, as revealed he had called in sick, yet his boss and co-workers never realized he had been missing work in the first place, proclaiming him doing an 'even better job than usual'. Robot devises a plan when he and Monster decided to track down a blinking light thief and have Uncle Kuffley be noticed as the hero. They secrelty 'borrow' a box of blinking lights from Gart's factory and encounter Crikey, who's been hoarding blinking lights in his secret facility. When the plan falls together, Robot and Monster try and persuade(very strenuously) to Uncle Kuffley. His confidence raising a bit, yet his incompetence and stubborness to 'follow his gut' keep getting in the way, taking the trio off track until they eventually find Crikey's hideout. They even assist Uncle Kuffley in discreet as he is unaware to Crikey about to strike him with a Pole-O weapon, and thus leading to Uncle Kuffley redeem his confidence and capture the villain, finally returning to his tough, boastful self. He made his second appearance in Spare Robot, taking his job much more seriously than had been regarded in his debut episode when he arrested Robot for jaywalking. He made his third appearance in Don't Walk!, when he was teaching a class Monster was attending after having his walking license revoked. He made his fourth appearance in Baconmas. Appearance About the same height as Monster, Uncle Kuffley's appearance contrasts greatly to his nephew's, mainly due to his skin color; he appears to be an aquatic Organic as he has ocean blue skin and fins for ears, nearly making him identical to J.D. He wears the basic police uniform of blue pants and a matching hat but his shirt is structured almost like a tank top. Trivia *It is uncertain whether or not he got promoted after the events of Speeding Ticket. *His personality is very similar to Foster from Super Troopers. *It was revealed in Baconmas that he actually does have horns much like Monster and Lev. *In the episodes The Package and Li'l Lugnuts, two (or even three) Uncle Kuffley look-alikes can be found. These have a lighter color, and have horns instead of fish scales as well as displaying mcuh smaller pupils. A photo is located underneath. Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Krumholtz Family Category:Robot and Monster